


Get My Camera

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Coldatom Week 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 4: Porn Star/Stripper AU]</p>
<p>"Take it off, Ray."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>Len just smirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get My Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this and then...well.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before. Bear with me.

"Raymond?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

Ray's mouth drops. "But I thought—are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you—"

" _Ray_."

Ray bites his lip. "Okay..."

Len smirks. "Take that and try it on."

Ray ducks his head with a shy grin. "I wonder if you'll ever know the word 'please'."

Len takes a few pictures. " _Beautiful_."

Ray turns red, laughing, "Always nice to know my efforts are appreciated. But I don't think this will work. Take it off?"

Len is  _grinning_. "Now you're getting it."

Rustling. Len relaxes against the loveseat, watching every movement. At length, he snaps a few more pictures.

"You're being so good," he says. At that, Ray starts grinning too. "So good. Ray."

"Yeah?"

"Open your legs a little more. I wanna see—yeah. Yeah, that's perfect."

" _Perfect_?"

"Mm."

More pictures.

Afterwards, Len says, "So...are you gonna behave this time?" Ray covers his mouth. "You sure?"

"We've done this so many times, I'm pretty sure it'll happen."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Len snaps one more photo before ordering, " _Come_."

Ray cries out.

Len scoops up the vest-wearing puppy and says, "Well done, Comet. You're finally learning."

" _Len_! He stepped on my hand!"

"Not his fault you were blocking his way."

"Blocking his—? I was the one dressing him this whole time! And thanks to a certain photographer wanting to see more of the puppy, I had to keep him from running off too."

"Yes, yes, your efforts are appreciated, Raymond."

Ray picks himself up from the floor, brushing his hands on his jeans. "I thought for sure you liked that little blue jacket I got him."

Len rolls his eyes. " _You_ bought him all those outfits. Now who's at fault, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> GOTCHA
> 
> Thank you for reading! ;D


End file.
